


The Sellsword, the Escapees, the Squire and the Lady

by Mark_3081



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_3081/pseuds/Mark_3081
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first real fan fic, hope you enjoy. Some violence and sex, but what 'A Song of Ice and Fire' fan fic would be complete without it?<br/>Thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated. (And encouraged)

Rickard Snow

The snow was deep at the Vale, and still falling. Rickard rode his horse up the treacherous pass to the Eyrie, he hailed the guard at the outer wall. "Guardsman! I seek entry to the keep!" A helmeted head appeared above the gate. "State your business!" Came the gruff voice. "I have urgent business with Lord Baelish."  
"He's not here, he left with his daughter earlier today." 'Fuck' thought Rickard.  
"Where has he gone?"  
"I don't matter to you" called the guard, dismissively, "Now do I need to open this fucking gate, or are you leaving?" He was irritated. "Yes, I'm sorry, please open the gate"  
"Open the gate!" The gate-guard called to his comrade, the gate swung open shortly after. Rickard rode through and tossed a silver coin into the gatemans hand.  
He rode to the stables, and paid a scrawny stableboy, maybe a year younger than him to see to the horse. Rickard made his way to the nearest inn, it was slightly rundown, like the rest of the Vale, it had most definetly seen better days, most of the fields were now unyielding now due to the fighting. Rickard pushed the door open and shook the snow from his worn, black overcoat, he walked over to a rotund woman holding three mugs in her left hand, she was calling something about stew into the kitchen, "Who do I speak to about getting a room?" He asked, she turned slowly, an eyebrow raised, "You're looking for a room? Been a while since we had visitors" her face wobbled slightly as she spoke "I'm looking for someone, I need a room for the night"  
"Two silvers, second on the right, d'you want a drink?" She asked, as he revealed the two coins and placed them in her chunky hands, her short, stubby fingers curled around them as he said "Yes, an ale, please"  
"Take a seat, I'll bring it to you" he nodded in a way of thanks as she waddled into the kitchen. He took a solitary seat at the back of the room. There were four other men at the inn, two were together, the other two were sat at each side of the small room, the man to the right seemed to be asleep, passed out drunk. The other was holding his mug with both hands tapping on one side with his index finger, muttering something to himself. The barmaid reappeared from the kitchen with his ale. She set it down in front of him "Thanks" he said in a low voice, as she walked back to the kitchen. He lifted the mug and took a swig, the ale was rather strong, stronger than he was used to, he was beginning to understand how the man in the corner was unconscious. He finished the mug, watched one of the two men sitting together grope the barmaid and call for another ale, before he walked up the stairs and entered his room. It was tiny, furnished only by a small sunken bed and a two legged table with a burning candle on top. He took off his overcoat and tunic, before unfastening the clip of his belt and letting it fall to the floor with the sword he'd stolen from the blacksmith in Kings Landing, he lay down on the bed, slightly drunk. He slept rather easily, considering the circumstances.


	2. Chapter 2

Podrick Payne

It was night when Brienne returned with the Kinglsayer. He was on a horse adjacent to the huge woman, clad in a thin tunic and worn brown leather breeches, his hair was bedraggled and dirty, the Kingslayer was not a small man, he was taller than Pod, but he looked short next to her, surprisingly his hands were unbound. Brienne dismounted, Jaime did as well. Lem pushed Pod forward as Jaime and Brienne made their way to Lady Stoneheart, "Please, my lady, I implore you, let him go, we can find your daughter and bring her to safety, please" begged Brienne as two of the brothers wrapped Jaime's hands tightly in rope. Lady Stoneheart walked out in front of Pod, she lifted a hand to her throat "Hang him" she croaked. "No! My lady please, I beg of you, let us go" said Brienne as she stepped in front of Jaime, her hand on her sword "Kill them both. Tonight, at the tree, like the Frey's" Stoneheart commanded as two brothers stepped forward, swords drawn, Brienne drew hers. "You should taken the squire and left, wench" taunted one of the men, as they encircled her, she thrust at him, he wasn't prepared and she ran the point of her sword straight through his chest, he gurgled as blood leaked from his open mouth. The second man slashed at her, she parried the blow and cut the man's throat easily, she turned to the others, only to find Jaime finishing off the last man, another body lay next to him. Pod felt an odd confidence rush through him, he sprang up, knocking Lem away from him, he kicked him in the knee and began to rain punches onto the back of his head, knocking him to his knee's. Pod's unceasing punches knocked Lem unconscious. Pod scrambled for the man's sword, Jaime and Brienne left Lady Stoneheart standing alone, her mouth hanging open in shock in favour of the horses. "Are you coming Podrick?" Asked Brienne from horseback,  
"Yes sir - my lady" he leapt up onto one of the dead men's horses. Lady Stoneheart was stunned, she hadn't moved until then "Brienne, you swore an oath to me! Kill him! Please Brienne!" There was no reply, Brienne had her eyes fixed on the road. They rode in silence for the rest of the day. They made camp and began discussing what to do next "I think we should find the Stark girl, there's been rumours that Petyr Baelish has introduced a bastard daughter - Alayne Stone, she matches the girls description in all but name" suggested Jaime,  
"I feel that I have a duty to find her" said Brienne, Pod mused at the idea.  
"It's like one of those stories my mother used to tell me before bed - The Brave Knights go off in search of the pretty princess, with their squire" Jaime japed, Pod smiled at that, Brienne only stared, unamused. Pod assumed that they'd agreed to Jaime's idea after that. They had some stew and shared a skin of water before retreating to the furs, Pod noticed Jaime's arm slide over Brienne before he curled his knees into his chest and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Rickard

He left the inn early the next morning. the snow had not stopped falling throughout the night. Rickard thought himself lucky that his boots were shin-high, he trudged along toward a small shop, it didn't look too bad compared to others nearby, he walked in and spoke to the man behind the wooden counter lined assorted trinkets. "Hello! Name's Belethor, what can I do for you?" The man asked, with a welcoming smile,  
"I'm in need of information" Rickard asked, hoping Belethor would oblige him. "Ah, well, I hear a lot of things from travellers and that like, what d'you need to know?" He asked, leaning his elbow on the high counter. "Where has Lord Baelish gone?" Belethor reared up, smirking "I know where he's gone, but what's that information worth to you mate?" Belethor raised an eyebrow, a smug grin took his face. Rickard sighed and brandished a silver coin from his coat, he placed it the the table, Belethor covered it with his hand and slid it toward himself, "Him and his daughter - his bastard daughter are on there way to Hardyng's. Some say that his 'daughter' is actually the King in the North's sister, doubtful though, as some would have probably realised that"  
"Thank you, Belethor" said Rickard, with a polite smile. Belethor picked a small doll from the counter and rolled it through his fingers. The door swung open, the unconscious man from the inn entered, a green velvet cloak was wrapped around him, he pushed past Rickard, "It's him" he said to Belethor, who nodded. His hand dropped under the counter and came back up weilding a castle forged short sword, before Rickard could react the cloaked man hooked Rickards arms behind him before kicking his calfs out from under him. Belethor vaulted over the counter and placed the sword at Rickards throat "You're one of them sellswords, the queen sent you to kill the Stark girl!" Said Belethor, through gritted teeth.  
"My business is no concern of yours" said Rickard, locking eyes with Belethor. "Yes it is!" He yelled, pushing the sword further into Rickards throat, he could feel blood trickling down his neck. "That girl is the only hope the North has, we're not going to let no little bastard sellsword stop her!" Belethor said, as he drew his sword back for a fatal strike. "Wait! You're Northmen?" Asked Rickard desperately, this was the first time he'd been scared in months, the feeling was alien to him. "Aye, boy" said the cloaked man.  
"I'm from Winterfell! I fought for the Starks at Whispering Wood!" He called, even more desperate now. "You fought for the Starks?" Belethor asked, moving his sword from Rickards throat, he nodded to his cloaked accomplice, "Release him Blackfish" he promptly let Rickard fall to the ground, clutching at his throat. "What do we do Brynden?" Asked the shopkeeper. 'Blackfish' Rickard recognised that name from somewhere "You're Blackfish? I heard you were killed when the Lannisters attacked your keep" Rickard asked, slightly confused as to why two men - a northman and a Tully - had attacked and almost killed him. "I very nearly was" said the Blackfish, extending a hand to Rickard, he gripped it, and was pulled to his feet "Why are you looking for the girl? If you really are a northerner?" Belethor asked, suspiciously, Rickard thought of the first thing that came to mind "Same as you, I want to take her back North, to restore the North and kill every last one of those fucking Lannisters"  
Belethor and the Blackfish looked at each other, both searching for an answer in the other. Rickard saw his chance and took it, he pushed past them both and out the door, headed for the stable. He heard shouts of "Grab him!" And "Fuck!" from behind him, he leapt onto his brown stallion and galloped through the already opened gate, he'd luckily left his provisions and the rest of his money on the horse, he had no reason to go back to the Vale now, he knew where his target was now, and where he was going.


	4. Chapter 4

Pod

They spotted two of the guards first, collecting firewood it seemed. "We attack tonight, it'll be easier, there may only be one or two guards on watch, we can kill them, take the girl and be gone" said Jaime.  
"Agreed" said Brienne, they looked to Pod, he nodded, this was the first time they'd wanted his opinion, he felt rather important at that.  
That night, they took only one torch and made their way to the hill that Baelish's modest camp of just two red felt tents and a small fjre was situated on top of. Brienne extinguished the torch as they crept up to the camp. Pod drew Lem's sword, he was nervous, he'd only killed one person before, but he'd beaten a full-grown man unconscious and that gave him the power to do what he did next - he rushed up the hill, ahead of Lady Brienne, ready to fight anyone who stood between him and Lady Sansa. He reached the top of the hill, his sword at the ready, one of the guards was already dead, another fell out of a tent, his throat cut. Pod heard muffled screams before two more guards rushed out of the second tent, he rushed at one, knocking him to the ground, he brought his sword up to kill him as Brienne and Jaime arrived. She killed the second guard easily with a downward strike, slicing the mans helmeted head in half. Pod brought his blade down through the man's chest, he felt a strange sense of achievement at that, Brienne smiled and patted him on the shoulder before they went to join Jaime in the tent, he had Baelish at sword point. "Where's the girl?" Asked Brienne.  
"Check the other tent Pod!" Jaime commanded, Pod rushed out of the tent, Brienne just behind him, lifted the flap of the other tent, he'd forgotten about the guard he'd found dead. The hilt of a sword struck him on the nose, he fell back, he saw a man in a black cloak move over, holding a stunningly beautiful woman by the wrist, pulling her from the tent "Stop!" Called Brienne, she pointed her sword at him, he did, but didn't 't lower his sword, "Lady Sansa?" asked Brienne, Pod scrambled to his feet, he moved behind the man, Jaime exited the tent, dragging Baelish. "What's going on?" He asked, "Who's the boy?" Asked Jaime, understandably confused.  
"Kingslayer!" Snarled the man in black.  
"Who are you?" Asked Brienne.  
"What's to you? Just let us leave, and we can forget we saw each other" said the man, Pod noticed the girl he was holding was trembling slightly.  
"We can't do that, we came for the girl" said Jaime. br /> "I came for him" said the man in black, nodding to Littlefinger his face was hidden by the high collar of his overcoat. The six stood in silence, glaring at each other, all but two brandishing weapons. "Lady Sansa, we're here to take you home, to Winterfell" Said Brienne, she was pleading almost.  
"I feel we could strike a deal, you give us the girl, we give you this" said Jaime to the man.  
"No, if this is who you say, the Stark girl, I may just keep her" he replied, Pod's hand twitched in anger, he wanted to cut the man down then.  
"Why should I trust you? You're with him, he tried to kill my brother!" Said Sansa adressing Brienne, nodding to the Kingslayer. "Please Sansa, trust me, Jaime wants to help you, come with us" Brienne pleaded, Sansa only moved closer to the man, almost hiding behind him. "Sansa, please, come with us" said Pod, she turned, she hadn't noticed him before obviously, he blushed slightly, "Pod?" She asked, surprised. "You're taking her to Winterfell?" Asked the man.r /> "Yes" said Brienne, she looked positively furious at the man.  
"Girl" said the man, he kept his gaze locked on Jaime and Brienne "Do you know her?"  
"No, but I know the squire, we met in Kings Landing" she was terrified.  
"Kingslayer, why do you want to help a Stark?"  
"I recently discovered that my family are a load of cunts, to put it bluntly" was the reply.  
"Do you want to go with them?" He asked Sansa.  
"Are you really taking me to Winterfell?" She asked Jaime, he nodded. She whispered something to the man in black, he let her wrist go, she walked to the side of him, "I'll go with you, but only if he comes as well, he has proved his intentions honourable, and I do not trust Lannisters. Rickard will make sure no harm comes to me until we reach Winterfell" she said, lifting her head slightly.  
"Very well" said Brienne, "you'll come with us, but how do we know we can trust you?" She asked, still suspicious of the man. He simply walked over to Petyr Baelish and thrust his sword through the mans gut, blood leaked onto his green silk tunic and breeches staining them red, Sansa shrieked as Littlefinger gripped the mans throat weakly before falling limp to the ground, the man spat on the body before returning to Brienne. "I don't need him anymore" he said calmly, Brienne nodded before sheathing her sword. The man lead Brienne, Pod, Jaime and Sansa his small camp just behind the tree-line, easily concealed from the hill. On the way he explained his name was Rickard Snow, a squire-turned-sellsword from Winterfell.


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa

Although she didn't know Rickard, and he'd burst into her tent in the night, killed two of Petyr's guards with ease and all but carried her out with the intention to take her to safety, or so he'd told her, she trusted him the most out of the group, Pod was a timid squire who barely spoke and had served Tyrion previously, Brienne was a huge woman, she must have been seven feet at least, and didn't know her at all, and Jaime, Jaime had only one hand now, but he was the Kingslayer, and she'd never trust him.  
They stayed at Rickard's camp that night. It was then that she saw his face, he was no Loras Tyrell, but he was rather handsome. He had a slight beard, but he didn't look older than 16, his eyes were a deep blue, he was tall, taller than Robb or Jon, and maybe even her father. Jaime and Pod had collected the provisions and provisions from their own camp. They'd left the most capable fighter to deal with Rickard if anything happened. They sat at the fire, some venison was cooking and Pod was handing out bowls of a suspicious soup that tasted purely of cabbage and salt. Jaime broke the silence, "Rickard, you said you came from Winterfell, did you fight for the Starks?"  
"I did, I was at the Twins, I didn't drink that night, so I was smart enough to escape, cut through a fair few Freys on my way though. That's when I got him" he motioned to the chestnut brown horse standing with the others next to a patch of grass, he was a Frey knight's, the bastard tried to ride me down, hacked his leg clean off, and took his horse" said Rickard, making a slashing motion with his large callused hands. Jaime chuckled at that. "You were a squire, to who? Do I know him?" Asked Brienne, "I doubt it, he was one of the Karstark boys, one of the boys you killed" Rickard glared at Jaime, who looked up from his soup. "They were all green boys, too young to be knights, and they charged me" he said, defensively.  
"I meant no offence, most of the northmen called it murder, the way I saw it, you were defending yourself from enemy soldiers" said Rickard, reassuringly. Jaime chuckled a little before reaching over to take a chunk of venison from the spit. Sansa went to reach over, but before she could, Pod caught her hand, "You'll burn yourself my lady" he blushed a little before cutting a chunk off and handing it to her, his cheeks reddened even more as he retreated back down on his haunches. Rickard and Jaime looked over, smirking. Brienne paid no notice. Sansa finished her soup and bid the others good night before laying down on some furs, she heard the occasional laugh from Jaime or Pod or Brienne as Rickard regaled them with tales of his exploits as a soldier and the time he spent in Kings Landing as sellsword. She couldn't sleep, she turned and twisted a lot before she heard them get up a go to their separate sleeping areas. Pod volunteered for first watch as the other three moved to the furs splayed out on the ground around the crackling fire, sleep found found her soon after.


	6. Chapter 6

Rickard

Rickard woke first. The fire had died during night. Rickard noticed that during the night, Jaime and Brienne had moved closer to each other. Very close. Jaime's arm was around her and her head was tucked into his chest. Rickard kicked Jaime's foot, he awoke with a yelp. He moved over to Sansa and lightly shook her shoulder, she stirred and yawned. He walked over to Pod, gripped his shoulders and shook him awake. After a breakfast of Pod's peculiar soup, they set off for Winterfell.  
They rode for most of that day, trading stories about their lives, Rickard thought Brienne's the most interesting, her time in the tourneys was particularly gripping. The sky was beginning to darken when Jaime and Rickard began laying the furs out and starting a fire. Pod set about making his soup again when Brienne and Sansa began discussing how to conceal knives and carry them for protection. They supped separately, Pod, Jaime and Rickard one side of the fire, with Sansa and Brienne on the other. The men were sharing stories when Rickard noticed Pod staring at Sansa. "Jaime, I think our Pod has taken a liking to Lady Sansa" he said, folding his arms and smiling. Pod blushed bright red and looked away, into the forests. Jaime nudged him with an elbow "Go and talk to her" he suggested, a slight smirk came across his face, Pod shook his head and stared at the ground "She doesn't want to speak to me, I served your brother, a Lannister"  
"I don't think she'd mind a change of company Pod, she's only going to be able to listen to Brienne drag on about knives for a while" said Rickard, as sympathetically as he could manage. Jaime and Rickard spent the rest of the night attempting to persuade Pod to speak to Sansa, they were unsuccessful. Rickard left for the furs first, rather early, but shot Jaime a look on the way, he received a nod in reply. Jamie walked over to Brienne and whispered something in her ear, it made her blush. Brienne bid Sansa goodnight and went to bed with Jaime. Leaving Pod and Sansa alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Pod

It was only then that he realised what Rickard had done, he was alone with Sansa. His throat and mouth unusually dry. He did nothing but stare at her. The crackling fire illuminated her face, her blue eyes shone bright, as did her red hair. She glanced for a second in his direction, caught him staring. He blushed brightly again, as he knew he would. She must have thought it freakish, how red his face was. He stood up quickly, and made a move for his sleeping furs. "Pod?" She asked, her voice was quiet, but still beautiful. "Y-yes my lady?" He stuttered, he cursed his stutter, he could speak fine when he was alone, calling himself a fool, but as soon as someone said anything to him, he choked. "Please stay, I don't think I'll be able to sleep" she patted the space next to her. He edged over timidly, and sat down next to her. He blushed again, she didn't seem to notice. She rested her head on his shoulder, he went rigid at first, but grew accustomed to the feel of hair tickling the back of his neck. She was trembling, "A-are you okay, my lady?" He asked, shakily (as usual).  
"Yes, Pod, I'm sorry, all of this is just a little... Overwhelming" she replied, he could feel her warm breath on his neck, he blushed again. "Relax Pod" she chuckled, "I don't bite" she finished, but that only made Pod all the more flustered. She lay a hand on his knee, and nuzzled into him, she exhaled onto his neck, igniting his cheeks again. Pod could take it no more, he slid an arm over Sansa's delicate shoulders. "We should get some sleep, we've a long ride tomorrow" he said as she looked up at him, her bright blue eyes went right through him. He cupped her face as he stood, so as not to let her fall. She stood with him, a hand on his arm, "Stay near me, just for tonight?" she asked, lightly rubbing his arm. "Yes, my lady, I'll just get my furs" he turned away. His face must have been as red as a tomato now, he passed Rickard, who braced himself onto his elbows and winked at Pod before sinking back down. He scooped up his furs and made his way back to Sansa, he heard Brienne giggling from under her own furs, followed by a light groan. He chose to ignore that, and focus on controlling his urge for Sansa, he wanted to tear off the green dress and drink in her body, but he couldn't. She only wanted him near for warmth. It was a good enough excuse for Pod however. He set his furs down next to Sansa, she turned to him and smiled as he crawled into them. She pulled his arm over her waist and wriggled in closer to him. Pod slept like a child that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Sansa

She was asleep, entangled with Pod when the gloved hand covered her mouth and she was dragged from the furs, too startled and dazed to fight. Pod only groaned and rolled onto his side. "Shhh, don't struggle, don't shout and don't run. It'll be easier for you" came an oddly familiar, deep voice from behind her. Her hands were bound with rope behind her back. She could only manage a pathetic whimper. She was lifted onto a chestnut brown horse, the hand over her mouth loosened as her captor mounted the horse. She was too terrified to whisper, never mind call out. She was in front of the rider, his arms around her. They galloped off, far away from the camp. They rode for a while, in absolute silence, she hoped that Pod had woken and roused Lady Brienne, that they were coming for her now. It was morning when they stopped to rest. She was pulled from the horse and set on the ground, turned away from the rider. "That would have went smoother if that halfwit squire wasn't groping you" she recognised the voice now, she never should have trusted him, she was so foolish. Too late now, she was positive that she was going to die now, that the sellsword she'd trusted was going to take her to the Queen. Rickard was a sellsword, she'd been told before not to trust sellswords, now she knew why.


	9. Chapter 9

Rickard

She was terrified, she couldn't speak, she just stared at the ground. He understood why she couldn't look at him, he'd betrayed her. "Get up, we're going" she did as she was told, walked over the horse and waiting to the lifted onto it's back. They rode for most of that day, south this time, through the Riverlands toward Ashemark. It was their third night together when Brienne, Jaime and Pod caught them. Brienne charged into the modest camp and stood between Sansa and Rickard. Rickard sprang to his feet, sword drawn, "You're a hard man to track, Snow" came Jaime's voice from behind Brienne, flanked by Pod. "You're a hard woman to evade, Brienne" said Rickard, sharply, with a raised eyebrow, "You're a pampered little lord, Lannister, I know the woman led you here"  
"Why? Rickard, you little shit. You could have come with us to Winterfell" said Jaime, angrily.  
"I didn't take you for one of my sisters men, Snow" said Jaime, as Pod attempyed to flank Rickard. "Wrong Queen" Rickard said dismissively, he lunged at Pod, slapping the squire with the flat of his blade on the thigh. Forcing a yelp from the boy. "Brienne, take Sansa away, a lady shouldn't see this" said Jaime moving toward Rickard, taking a defensive stance. Sansa and Brienne walked away, leaving the one handed knight and the green squire to deal with the sellsword. Pod swung at Rickard, who deflected the clumsy blow easily. Rickard feigned an attack at Pod, but twisted and slashed Jaime on the upper thigh, a scream tore from the Kingslayer's mouth. Rickard turned again to Pod, who attacked again, another attempted blow to the head, Rickard dodged back and gripped the squire's wrist, he pushed the hand away before sticking his blade in the boy's side. Only meaning to wound the boy. Pod backed down onto his knee's clutching his side. He leapt at Jaime and kicked him in the chest, "That's for Ned Stark" he said, before following after Brienne and Sansa.  
He found them sitting together, Sansa's small face was covered with her hands, "How did you-" asked Brienne, shocked.  
"Jaime didn't last long, having only one hand is quite a hindrance in a fight I'd imagine. The squire needs work, he doesn't pay much attentio-" Brienne leapt to her feet and drove a shoulder into Rickard, knocking him back. He swung his sword at her head, but missed. She drew her sword "Come on big Brienne, kill me. I stole your prisoner, that must really make you hate me" taunted Rickard, Brienne circled around him before thrusting, "She's. Not. My. Prisoner!". Rickard bull rushed Brienne and lifted her leg from the ground, tipping her off balance. His knees settled on either side of her, his blade at her throat. Brienne sword was out of her reach, she tried to punch him, but he slammed a knee down on her forearm. She cried out in pain before Rickard said "Let me take the girl, and I'll let you live"  
"It'd be kinder to kill her rather than let Cersei have her" Brienne spat.  
"Seven hells, she's not going to Cersei, she'll be safer where we're going" said, Rickard, he heard movement from behind and turned around. Brienne pulled Rickards cloak and held him on the ground, Jaime limped out of the brush, holding his thigh, he kicked Rickards sword away. "Where were you going?!" Demanded Brienne, Rickard spat in her face, Brienne punched his cheek, with an admired fist, Rickard was sure he heard a crack. "Fuck!" Called Rickard.   
"Where?!" She shouted again.  
"I'd tell her, boy" said Jaime, his sword was pointed at Rickard. "Gods, okay! We were going to..." At that he kicked Brienne away and sprinted into the forest. When he was at a safe distance, he threw his cloak onto the ground and took off everything that they'd recognise, he found a small path and began to follow it. It would be while before he found them, but to be certain they wouldn't recognise him, he changed his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Pod

Jaime and Brienne helped Pod as much as they could, but it was no maesters stitching. They crept through the forest gingerly, knowing that that bastard sellsword could come at any moment. Sansa stuck close to Brienne, understandably fearful. The searched for a little while before returning to their modest camp. They sat around the fire, Pod stared into the flames, trying to ignore the pain in his side. "We should go to Ashemark. We could rest there, and get more supplies" suggested Jaime, those were the first words spoken in hours. Brienne whispered something to Sansa, who nodded and made for the furs. "Won't there be Lannisters there? They'll return you to Kings Landing, your sister wants you for helping your brother doesn't she?" Replied Brienne. Jaime nodded, and returned his gaze to the fire.  
"We could go to Acorn Hall" said Pod, Brienne looked at him, contemplating. Pod didn't blush, despite the circumstances he was proud of that. "Go to bed Pod, you need rest, let your side heal" instructed Jaime, Pod nodded at made for his furs. Pod held his side as he walked, the pain shot up his side with every step. He slid into his furs, and lay on his non-injured side, however the pain was too intense for him to sleep. He tried to listen to what Brienne and Jaime were saying, but could only make out the odd 'Ashemark' or 'Lannister'. He looked around the camp, searching for something to think about, something to distract from the pain. He found nothing. Nothing but the mop of red hair splayed out on the fur. He followed the hair down to slight shoulders, down to thin arms curled into a chest. He followed the chest up to a pale neck, and the neck up to a small face, part hidden by a hand, he followed a red cheek up to a stunningly blue eye. That stunning blue eye looking directly into his soul, making him feel his stomach flip.  
Sansa wiped a tear from her eye. That made him remember how he'd let her down, he should have woken when Rickard stole her from his arms. Pod would stand and cut Rickard down, Sansa would kiss him in thanks and they'd sink down together into the furs. But Pod had slept, and let the sellsword steal her. If Jaime hadn't been fixing Brienne's tunic, she might have been at Kings Landing, or dead.


	11. Chapter 11

Sansa

She said nothing, only looked back at him. She knew that sleep would never find her, not with Rickard still out there. She couldn't help but think of what would have happened if they others hadn't come, her mind went back to that day in the city, when she was saved by the Hound. She forgot that thought however, when Pod stirred, before propping himself onto his elbows. Sansa saw Jamie rise to his feet, sword in hand, he stared into forest, waiting for something. Pod drew his sword from his belt on the ground. "What is it?" Asked Sansa, as she sat up, there was no reply. It was then that she heard the rustling and what she could barely make out as hooves on stone. "Rickard! I never figured you for a coward!" Taunted Jaime, into the trees. "It's not one man" corrected Brienne.  
The riders surrounded them then, ten men, maybe more in the trees. "Kingslayer! Never thought you'd see us again, did you?" Said one of the riders, the leader seemingly, clad in a dirty yellow cloak.


End file.
